Conventional electrical power systems utilize a synchronous electrical generator for generating AC power. Particularly, such a generator may include a rotor and a stator having a stator coil. In applications such as an aircraft, the rotor is driven by an engine so that electrical power is developed in the stator coil. Owing to the variation in engine speed, the frequency of the power developed in the generator windings is similarly variable. This variable frequency power is converted to constant frequency power using a variable speed constant frequency (VSCF) system including a power converter which may develop, for example, 115/200 V.sub.AC power at 400 hz.
Such a converter includes an AC to DC converter, such as a rectifier, connectable through a DC link having a filter to a DC/AC converter, such as an inverter. The output of the inverter comprises constant frequency power which is applied through a high frequency filter to an AC bus. The high frequency filter is used to reduce the higher harmonics. The size and weight of the filter depend upon the level of the higher harmonics. In an aircraft it is desirable to minimize size and weight of components as much as possible.
The present invention is intended to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.